cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
L814 Kisikhr
The L814 Kisikhr, also known as the HKA (Hrukisikhrarel, or "Armoured Reconnaissance Vehicle"), is a light armoured vehicle that is in service with all branches of the Sirian Army and the Siarran Kelkhr. Overview Role & Design The L814 plays the L22 Arruzan to the L416 Viknnir's L590 Atal. Specifically designed with mobility and speed in mind, it is a staple of Sirian advance guards and forward security patrols, prowling ahead of the main force and relaying everything they see and hear to their parent formation. They also assist Airborne and Naval Infantry units, providing decent, effective firepower that doesn't slow down the troops. It was also designed to be modular, to allow it to fulfill as many diverse roles as possible. Its components were also designed to be easy to maintain and repair in the field. The following description will deal mostly with the L814O2. Armament The L814 is lightly armed for a Sirian military vehicle, its turret only carrying a 20mm autocannon and a coaxial L78 LMG for its protection. This is entirely in line with expectations, however, as the L814 was never intended to go toe to toe with enemy forces. Rather, its main value comes from the intelligence it can gather, using its multitude of sensors to locate and identify enemy forces, among other things. Thus much of its time is spent in concealment or cover, surreptitiously transmitting what it can see and hear to friendly troops. It can also use this data to cue friendly fire support, a role most prominent when forces equipped with the L814 first detect enemy troops whilst on the march. Defences The L814 has armour sufficient to stop small arms from penetrating, but no more; its wheels are surprisingly difficult to damage, and are designed to run even whilst flat. It has a number of sensor opaque smoke and anti-laser aerosol grenade dischargers to allow it to break contact or screen movement as the situation demands. Mobility The jewel in the Kisikhr's crown is its mobility. Because it is a wheeled vehicle, it can go much faster than a tracked vehicle. It also has two pairs of smaller wheels underneath the "belly", allowing the L814 to avoid getting hung up whilst crossing gaps or hills. Another feature is its centralised tire pressure regulation system, which can be used to adjust the tire pressure of all four tires or specific tires whilst the vehicle is moving. This further improves its cross-country mobility. It is also amphibious. Variants In line with its intended role, the L814 enjoys a number of different versions. Each is built on the same basic chassis, guaranteeing interchangeability of parts and simplification of production. It is also relatively trivial to convert a L814 from one model to another. All models have an export variant. * L814O2 Kisikhr: '''The most common variant. Contains a slew of intelligence and transmission equipment in the back to monitor and relay information about the battlefield. It also contains several sensors, some of which are mounted in the turret. It relies on a 20mm autocannon and a coaxial L78 LMG for protection. * '''L814N2: '''High mobility IFV version. Replaces most of the sensors and all of the other equipment with a troop compartment that can carry the basic Sirian squad (10 women). It is upgunned and armoured, with a 30mm autocannon and missile pod. There have been prototype hover vehicle versions demonstrated, using the same drives as the L22. * '''L814 Supply Vehicle: '''Logistical vehicle. Stretched compared to the other versions, it can carry far more over inhospitable terrain. Like the Kisikhr, it has a 20mm autocannon and a coaxial L78. * '''L814 Ambulance: Exactly what it says on the tin, this vehicle is entirely unarmed. Based on the Supply Vehicle, it uses the extra stowage for medical equipment, supplies, and casualties. * L814 Mortar Carrier: '''This variant acts as a self-propelled mortar. The roof over where the troop compartment would be can open to reveal the mortar, which can be rotated 360 degrees and loaded with a variety of shells. This variant also includes a radar for counter-battery fire. In an emergency, the mortar can be detached from the mortar carrier and operated as a normal mortar. * '''L814 Hrukarnnir: '''Christened "tank hunter", this version contains a number of ATGMs and systems useful for hunting down the enemy's armour or armour equivalents. * '''L814 Aqzalarnnir: '''Known as the "sky hunter", this version replaces the turret with a missile rack containing either GA-7 Kisijarnnir missiles '''or GA-8 Rakalir missiles. It also has an integral AESA radar and back-up optical system with which to track and engage airborne targets. * '''L814 Riot Control Vehicle: '''This version replaces the lethal weaponry of the other versions with non-lethal and less-lethal equivalents (for example, an engine pumped hose mounted in the turret). It is typically painted in law enforcement colours. It is also extensively modified to ensure that it can withstand even the most determined rioters. Category:Sirian Union Category:Sirian Army Category:Sirian Vehicles Category:Vehicles